


Sins

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Cheating, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Edgeplay, Edging, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Flogging, Fluff, Food Porn, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gluttony, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Kink, Menage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Personification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pride, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sins, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, oneshots, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Everyone has a Sin. What's yours?
Kudos: 36





	1. Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is thanks to a friend of mine; she gave me the suggestion, as well as helped me a bit with Lust and Greed. This is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. There are explicit homo and heterosexual scenes and depictions of incest as well as sex with multiple partners. This story is solely to tell a fictional story, I hope you enjoy it.

Sleepy, that's all I can use to describe what I felt, yet at the same time, my body craved something more. The moaning people could possibly account for my yearning, but my body felt like lead. A fiery redhead sits beside me, her whole body completely exposed to my, and anyone else's, gaze. She sits relatively close, and her sent encases me. She smells of vanilla, and it stirs something within me. Her hands began to caress my body, but no matter how hard I try, I can't move to pull her closer.

Soon a pretty blond joins the first, and still, I am left immobile. The first strokes my harden cock as the second marks my skin, leaving bites and suck marks, and I am a slave to their torture. They both look up at me, devious looks in their eyes as they get on their knees in front of me. I know what they were planning, and finally, a small hiss leaves my lips as the redhead takes me into her mouth as the blond does the same with my balls.

It's all warm mouths, moist tongues, and light teeth. My hand twitches at my side, but other than that, I move no further. They continue for a few minutes before the redhead has a better idea as she straddles my waist and proceeds to guide me inside of her. My eyes close, and I want so badly to touch her as she moans softly on top of me. I open my eyes to see the blond sucking the redhead's breasts as she shakes her ass teasingly in front of me.

They both are moaning, and even though I have a tight pussy squeezing my cock, I'm frustrated. Slowly, ever so slowly, she rides my cock, and a growl leaves my lips because it isn't enough. I want more, I need more. They switch, and again my hand twitches, the blond is rougher.

Her pace is fast and hard, and my head falls back, eyes closing as a groan leaves my lips. The redhead toys with her as well, as the blond moans.

"You seem like you're not having fun." The fair-haired one teases, slowing her motions.

"C-cant...move." The words finally come out with much effort.

"Oh, we know that." The redhead pipes up, finally coming up for air after sucking on the blond's breasts.

"W-what?" It was still hard for me to speak.

It felt as though something was preventing me from doing so, and at the same time, all I wanted to do was groan as the blond still hadn't stopped fucking herself with my cock. A flash of their eyes and a wave of their hand and I could move, but it was short-lived as the moment I tried to, I was rendered immobile.

They had their way with me, making themselves come multiple times before I finally felt myself about to explode from pleasure. They stopped, looked at each other before leaving.

"Have fun." Were the last words I heard before it was if I was splashed with freezing cold water and I sat up in bed, alone and with sticky sheets.

A bell-like laugh then nothing.

Total confusion.


	2. Gluttony

He sat at the regal like table dressed in a suit as dark as night, button-down shirt crisp and white. A white that was so pure and untouched that you would have thought it was fake. He sat at with his back straight, piercing green eyes trained ahead as he took a sip from the blood-red glass of wine.

The table was full of different types of food, and he was sure to eat all of it. Savoring every bite yet still craved something more.

"Melanie!" The man bellowed, and within seconds a young woman came out of the double doors to the left of the dining hall.

"Go fetch me some dessert." He said with a dismissive wave.

As she disappeared, other servants came in and cleaned the table, save for his wine. As he waited, he shed his blazer, removed his tie, and rolled his sleeves in an orderly fashion.

As he settled back into his chair, the doors opened once again. Two males carried in a large covered platter and sat it in front of the male in total silence. One removed the cover, and then both left without a word. The male smiled; he then took a sip of his wine before lightly running his fingers along the parted legs of the woman that was on the platter before him. He licked his lips, taking a glance up to the wide eyes of the woman before chuckling.

"Looks most delicious." He said in approval, parting her legs a bit more before running his tongue against her already moist folds.

Muffled sounds left her lips from around the apple that was in her mouth. He took his time as his tongue explored each and every part of her now soaking core. Her sounds fueled his fire as he tore her apart with his tongue and teeth.

He lapped up every drop she had to offer before taking more of his wine.

"Send another!" He bellowed, and his orders were followed almost instantly.

His treatment of this one similar to that of the first.

"So sweet." He groaned, his lips brushing her lower set as she spasmed.

With a chuckle and one final kiss, he sat back.

"Melanie, dear." He called.

Once she was in the room, he gestured to the panting woman.

"Another, Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He replied, wiping away the excess juices from his chin as another platter was sat in front of him.

This time it was a rather busty redhead that had a rather annoying voice, or so he thought. He pulled his head from between her legs, stood from the table and picked a red apple from the bowl.

"Let's quiet you up a bit, shall we." He said, gripping her jaw and shoving the apple into her mouth as a sort of gag.

He leaned down, oh so slowly as the woman held her breath. He held her gaze with steady heat as he took a bite then straightened with a smirk.

"Juicy, though not as soaking as your tight cunt." He remarked as he ran his hand down her body as she jerked at his touch, responding instantly.

"Now, back to my dessert." He whispered into her thigh before flicking his tongue across her, and she cried out as she released.

"Pity. I was hoping you lasted longer." He gave a fake pout as he swirled his wine around in his glass before taking another sip.

"Melanie. One more, please." He said.

"Anything specific you want?" She questioned with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Surprise me." He smirked, and she nodded before exiting the room.

The last tray came in, and the lid was removed, revealing a petite boy who's ass was proudly displayed.

"Oh, Melanie, you shouldn't have." The male said, downing the last of his wine before his hands were caressing the boy.

His moans were sweet to the male's ears as he had his way with him. The tightness in his slacks was apparent, and at that, he couldn't take it anymore as he came up from attacking the boy's fluttering hole.

"You're coming with me. We'll finish this in my bedroom." He practically growled out as he lifted the boy and proceeded to exit the dining hall, hunger finally sated. 


	3. Lust

"Lincoln, what shall we do today?" The younger of the two asked, hugging her older twin from behind.

"I'm in the mood for something fun dear Scarlett." He replied with a sly smile.

"Hm. Seems...interesting." She said as they turned to get ready.

Dressed in their usual attire for these such occasions, they headed out to the spot they knew they would find someone that they both would love to ruin.

"What about her?"

"Hmmm, no. She's to thin." Said the older of the two.

They continued to look around but found no one appealing enough for their tastes.

"Let's head inside and see who's up for corruption in its purest form." Said the youngest with an impish look on her face.

Lincoln wrapped an arm around her waist and headed inside the club. He pulled them towards the bar so they could better scope out their prey tonight.

"Him." They both said at the same time sharing an all too knowing smirk.

Scarlett sauntered over, trailing her hand on his shoulder before standing in front of him.

"You're...interesting." She commented.

The male's eyes widened at her boldness, and he jumped as he felt Lincoln come up behind him as well.

"Interesting indeed." He agreed, whispering the words in the slightly smaller male's ear.

"You seem quite fun to play with," Scarlett said with a slight giggle as she pressed herself up to him.

"I um." The male was at a loss for words.

"Shall we take you home with us?" Lincoln asked, pressing his hips flush to the male's backside as he playfully bit his ear.

"I- um. Yes...I mean, no...I mean- I don't know." He stuttered out in a moan.

The larger male's laugh rumbled in the smaller males ear, causing him to shudder.

"I don't take no for an answer." He punctuated his statement with a rather harsh bite to the man's neck.

He let out a rather loud moan that was cut off by Scarlett's lips as she pressed them firmly to the young males. His hands found Scarlett's hips as he pulled her flush against his lean swimmer's body. She pulled back with a smirk at his glazed over eyes and dazed look.

"I'm pretty sure he means yes, Lincoln...Unless I'm mistaken?" Scarlett inquired with a tilt of her head.

"No. I really mean, yes." The words left the male's lips in a rasped whisper, causing Lincoln to chuckle and Scarlett to giggle.

"I think you messed with his mind, Scar." Lincoln mused.

" _Me_. Surely you're confused. He responds so well to your touch, dear brother." She replied as her hands explored the male sandwiched between her and her twin as she palmed Lincoln's bulge.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Lincoln asked, squeezing the younger males sides slightly, and he nodded.

"Lead the way," Lincoln said to his sister as she grabbed the male's hand and lead him out of the club and to their loft that was not too far from their hunting grounds.

****

"Oh, God, right there." Scarlett cried out as the male pistoned his hips.

His own sounds getting caught in his throat as Lincoln pounded into his tight hole with no mercy. It was all tangled bodies, roaming hands and gasped moans.

"Fuck." The male cursed loudly, tossing his head back.

Lincoln's grip on his hips tightened as the pace quickened even further. The amount of pleasure was nearly unbearable as Scarlett cried out. Nails scraped backs bringing out pleasurable groans.

One of Lincoln's hands toyed with the smaller male's balls, and he nearly came undone.

"Don't stop," Scarlett whined, and with shaky movements, he started to thrust his hips again.

He nearly lost his mind sandwiched between them, Scarlett squeezing him so tightly as Lincoln hit his prostate dead on with every thrust of his hips.

"Yes!" He cried out as Lincoln's teeth scraped his sensitive neck.

"I-I'm gonna-" Her warning was cut short as her orgasm tore through her body.

Lincoln sped up his thrusts and caused the male to continuously slam into Scarlett, prolonging her orgasm. Both male's pace became frantic as their orgasms grew near.

"Oh, God, please." The male cried out, back arching as he gripped Scarlett.

Lincoln let out a growl as he nipped the smaller males neck a final time before they both came undone simultaneously,

"Fuck, yes!" He gasped as they rode out their orgasms for the umpteenth time.

The light snoring from the male brought sated, yet devious smiles in the twin's faces.

"Where shall we drop this one off, dear brother?" Scarlett asked, playing in her twin's hair while dropping opened-mouth kisses on his moist skin.

"Hm, you pick. I choose last time." Came his reply.

"Fair enough." 


	4. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular short is integrated with the song Skin by Rihanna, please feel free to listen to it while reading.

**_The mood is set_ **

**_So you already know what's next_ **

I pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him; I flicked my hair out of my face as I looked at myself in the mirror behind my bed.

**_TV on blast, turn it down_ **

**_Turn it down_ **

**_Don't want it to clash_ **

**_With my body screamin' out_ **

**_I know you hearin' it_ **

_**You got me moanin' out** _

I reach behind him to grab the remote, turning off the distracting movie we had been watching before stripping off my top and bra.

**_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_ **

**_I got a secret I'ma drop 'em to the floor, oh_ **

My skirt hits the floor shortly after my top, and he looks at me with widened eyes at my actions. His eyes roam my naked form, and I smirk.

**_No teasin'_ **

**_You waited long enough_ **

**_Go deep,_ **

**_I' ma throw it at ya_ **

**_Can't catch it._ **

I straddle his waist again, and his hands instantly find my hips. I lean down and kiss him, and his grip tightens.

**_Don't hold back,_ **

**_You know I like it rough_ **

**_Know I'm feelin' ya, huh_ **

**_Know you liking it, huh_ **

He bit my lip, and I moaned lightly into his mouth as his hand worked it's way lower until he was squeezing my ass.

**_So why you standin' over there with yo' clothes on_ **

**_Baby strip down for me_ **

**_Gon' take'em off_ **

**_Don't worry baby,_ **

**_I' ma meet ya halfway_ **

**_Cause I know, you wanna see me._ **

I pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled chest to my hungry gaze. He pulled me down to him, not being able to get enough of me, and at this point in time, I wanted him just as badly. He switched our positions, and his mouth began to explore my body, spending a few moments on my neck before continuing on his journey south.

"Yes." I sighed at the work his tongue was doing.

He finally got to the spot where I wanted the attention, and my breath caught in my throat.

**_Almost there,_ **

**_So baby don't stop what you're doin'_ **

**_Softer than a mutha,_ **

**_Boy I know you wanna touch_ **

**_Breathin' down my neck,_ **

**_I can tell you wanna (sh)_ **

"I want you." He groaned against my core, and I gripped the sheets.

"Then take me." I gasped as he toyed with my clit with his tongue and teeth.

**_And now you want it like,_ **

**_Want you to feel it now_ **

**_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_ **

**_I got a secret I'ma drop 'em to the floor, oh_ **

He made his way back up, taking even longer to reach me, and I found my eyes flicking to the mirrors that covered the ceiling. When his lips finally met mine again, I could taste myself on his tongue, and I tasted delicious.

**_No teasin'_ **

**_You waited long enough_ **

**_Go deep,_ **

**_I' ma throw it at ya_ **

**_Can't catch it._ **

**_Don't hold back,_ **

**_You know I like it rough_ **

**_Know I'm feelin' ya, huh_ **

**_Know you liking it, huh_ **

**_So why you standin' over there with yo' clothes on_ **

**_Baby strip down for me_ **

**_Gon' take'em off_ **

**_Don't worry baby,_ **

**_I' ma meet ya halfway_ **

**_Cause I know, you wanna see me._ **

"I'm tired of waiting, I want you now." I pleaded, and he smiled as he stood from the bed.

He eyed me as he unbuttoned his pants and removed them along with his boxers before climbing back onto the bed. I opened my legs for him, and he found home between them.

"You ready?" He questioned, and I clamped my legs around him as an answer, a moan leaving my lips as he stretched me.

"Move," I demanded.

**_No heels_ **

**_No shirt_ **

**_No skirt_ **

**_All I'm in is just skin_ **

**_No jeans_ **

**_Take'em off_ **

**_Wanna feel yo skin_ **

**_You a beast, oh_ **

**_You know that I like that_ **

**_Come on baby,_ **

**_All I wanna see you in is just skin_ **

"Fuck, you feel so good." He growled, digging his nails into my hips pleasurably.

"Ah, yeah." I moaned, eyes glued to our moving bodies in the mirror hanging over us.

He lifted my hips and quickened his pace, effectively reaching deeper as I gripped the sheets.

**_Oh oh_ **

**_Your Skin_ **

**_Oh oh_ **

**_Just skin_ **

**_Oh oh_ **

**_I'm lovin' yo skin_ **

**_Oh oh_ **

"More."

**_All in baby_ **

**_Don't hold nothin' back_ **

**_Wanna take control,_ **

**_Ain't nothin' wrong with that_ **

**_Say you liking how I feel, ain't gotta tell me that_ **

**_Just put yo skin baby on my skin_ **

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned, and I nodded in agreement.

He changed our positions, and now I was on my knees as he pinned my hands behind me. I tossed my head back, and he took advantage and attacked my neck.

"Harder." I panted out, and he complied with a low sexy growl.

"Fuck." He cursed and pushed me forward.

I caught myself and stared at our reflections in the mirror straight ahead, and our eyes held in the mirror until he gripped some of my hair.

"Please, yes."

**_No heels_ **

**_No shirt_ **

**_No skirt_ **

**_All I'm in is just skin_ **

**_No jeans_ **

**_Take'em off_ **

**_Wanna feel yo skin_ **

**_You a beast, oh_ **

**_You know that I like that_ **

**_Come on baby,_ **

**_All I wanna see you in is just skin_ **

I feel myself clenching, and within minutes of this new position, he has me coming hard. I pant entirely out of breath as his stroke changes to help drag out my orgasm. I hiss as he begins to circle his thumb around my extremely sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God, please." I whimper, but I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm asking for.

"Do you really think I'm through with you?"

**_Oh oh_ **

**_Your Skin_ **

**_Oh oh_ **

**_Just skin_ **

**_Oh oh_ **

**_I'm lovin' yo skin_ **

**_Oh oh_ **

"Please no more, I can't take any more." I gasped out as he guided me along his cock.

What started as me riding him turned into him doing most of the work after he tore orgasm after orgasm out of me.

"You can, your body just isn't used to experiencing the amount of pleasure I'm giving you." He replied and slowed the pace dramatically.

He turned me around to where we both were facing the mirror across from my bed.

"I noticed you have mirrors all over the place, so I thought we'd put one to good use as you watch yourself come undone at my hands." He finished his sentence by slamming his hips upwards, and I cried out as I gripped him.

**_No heels_ **

**_No shirt_ **

**_No skirt_ **

**_All I'm in is just skin_ **

**_No jeans_ **

**_Take'em off_ **

**_Wanna feel yo skin_ **

"See, wasn't very hard now, was it?" He asked with an amused tone to his voice.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I worked to catch my breath. These orgasms now a mix between extreme pleasure and bittersweet pain.

**_You a beast, oh_ **

**_You know that I like that_ **

**_Come on baby,_ **

**_All I wanna see you in is just skin_ **

"Just one more for me."

**_All I wanna see you in is just skin_ **

"Fuck, yes."

Smirks.

**_All I wanna see you in is just skin, just skin_ **

**_All I wanna see you in_ **

**_All I wanna see you in is your skin, ooh_ **


	5. Greed

Coming to this club, I already feel was a bad idea. Not in the sense that it wasn't my thing. That was not it in the slightest; in fact, I didn't want to be here because I knew coming would lead to trouble. But what girl didn't like a little trouble, though. This, I fear, was not something even I was prepared for. They had some pretty strict restrictions with people getting into the club, but I guess I met their requirements.

Something should have tripped me off when there were very few women, and those that were in here were smokin' hot. Two more girls entered the club and sided up to me at the bar. I ordered my drink, and the bartender flashed me a smile before turning to the girls that were there. That was the second thing I should have noticed. Out of all the people that were in the bar it was only the women drinking, but I paid it no attention as I sipped on my drink and found a space to stand in until I finished, not wanting to risk spilling the thing with the dancing bodies on the dance floor.

The last thing I noticed, but should have really noticed, was that all the men here were sex on legs. Rippled muscles, tanned skin, an array of hair and eye colors that had me instantly moist, some sported tattoos, others piercings, and some had long luscious hair while others the ever sexy quiff. All in all, any place you looked, you were bound to find some eye candy. After finishing my drink, I felt a rush of energy as I made my way out to the dance floor.

I swayed my hips to the beat and nearly jumped as I felt hands around my waist. I glanced back, and a hunk of a man smiled down at me, flashing his perfectly white teeth at me as his tattooed muscles flexed. I grinned inwardly, and before long, I was being ground upon by three other men who I refer to as Green Eye, Pretty Eyes, and Dimples. I rubbed my hands up and down the other men as Tattoos, the first guy, pulled me closer to him.

"I turned my head around to kiss him as I felt myself start to loosen up more. Green Eyes dragged his hand down my stomach into my skirt, causing me to instantly get wet.

I felt another hand fondling my breast, and I didn't care who's hand it was as long as it stayed on my body. My breath hitched as I felt someone's breath across my legs. Letting my greed get the best of me, I pushed his head into my cunt. I felt him chuckle before my panties were ripped from my body. Dimples brought his tongue to my lips as Green Eyes played with my clit.

"Fuck." I cursed loudly, releasing Tattoos from the kiss.

The pounding bass matched the pounding of my heart against my ribcage. Names were the least of my worries as I felt Pretty Eyes hardened cock pressed against my ass. I moaned, leaning my head back onto his shoulder, giving Tattoos open access to leave marks on my neck. Soon I was being lifted by Green Eyes, and we stared at each other before he entered me. My moans were being drowned out by the loud music, and I was glad because I was nearly screaming once Pretty eyes began to push into my ass with very little preparation.

Both of them held me up and rocked me against them as both Tattoos and Dimples toyed with my breasts and neck. Needless to say, I didn't last long with all the stimulation, but they continued to fuck me much to my pleasure. The normal me would be self-conscious about the fact that I was being ravished by these gorgeous men in the middle of the dance floor. It seemed that the other patrons nor I cared for the vulgarity of my actions.

They switched positions, so now I had Dimples and Tattoos filling my holes, and the other two played elsewhere on my body. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as they did what they pleased with me. A relatively hard thrust from Dimples had my body shuddering with another orgasm, which seemed only to fuel them. They once again switched, and now Green Eyes was back in different holes while Dimples and Tattoos had switched sides. Hm, they were moving clockwise, so they all had a turn. Cu-

"Fuck!" I'm ripped from my thoughts as their pace increases speed and intensity.

One of my feet is placed on the ground, and it instantly buckles at the newfound angle and the amount of pleasure I'm experiencing.

"That's right, be a good girl for us." Came Green Eyes' voice in my ear.

I gasped and pant as I feel yet another orgasm coming on. They seem to sense it as well as their pace intensifies, and I'm coming even harder than I had before. My mind was spinning, and I was having trouble catching my breath. They made their final switch, so Tattoos was at my front and Dimples behind. I don't think I could handle another orgasm at the hands of these men. The way they took control over my body and thoughts, though, had me withering at the thought of another orgasm.

"Fuck." One of them groans out as I involuntarily flexed my muscles.

I tossed my head back as the pace became hard and fast, matching the beat of the song that had just started blaring through the speakers. I didn't recognize it, but it seemed to give these men their second wind from their otherwise slower pace. My nails dug into skin, earning sexy growls and swatted nipples. Tattoos claimed my mouth once more in a rather heated kiss.

I moaned as my body arched. I could feel myself nearing before the sound of a growl filled my ears.

"Come." They all demanded at once, and I cried out as my orgasm racked through me.

I convulsed in their arms, and before long, Tattoos and Dimples were releasing their loads inside of me. I had little time to recuperate before the two males that were on me were guiding my hands to their leaking cocks, and I wasted no time in jacking them off. I found myself sinking to my knees, looking up at Green Eyes firs before hastily taking him into my mouth. He groaned as I bobbed my head while still stroking Pretty Eyes. His hand fisted in my hair, and soon I felt him twitching as his come shot down my throat.

By this point, I could feel come dripping down my thighs, but I could care less as I turned to Pretty Eyes to give him the same treatment.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned as I deep throated him.

He too gripped my hair as he thrust his hips into my face, good thing I didn't have a gag reflex. He came within minutes of me sucking him off, and once I swallowed, I was brought to my feet by the hunks of man.

"Well, I think we've found our pick boys." Tattoos declared, which gained a reply of "Hell yeah's" as they looked at me expectantly.

"No objections," I said, and they lead me out of the club.


	6. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song I Get Off by Halestorm.

I sat at my window seat, biting my lip at the sight just across the way. I watched as Landon stripped his shirt off, exposing his chiseled body to the world. It's the same routine every day. He and his girlfriend would have rough sex yet leave the curtains pulled back, so I saw everything. Sometimes I think that they do it to spite me, and it had been several occasions where he would look up, but I would pretend that I'm reading my book, but deep down, I was definitely jealous. Why can't I have that, instead I'm left screwing myself every night thinking about how amazing he must be in bed if they go at it every night for hours.

The thing that annoyed me the most was how they positioned their bed right in front of the window, so I saw everything. Tonight was shorter, though, which surprised me. Usually, they go until the early hours of the morning. I take a long warm shower afterward to calm myself. After I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and just slipped on my oversized sheer shirt before going to lock the front door. Once I was sure that the door was locked, I made my way back to my bedroom and closed the door, always being unnerved at having it open during the night. I cut on my bedside lamp and pulled out the book that I was currently reading. It was a thriller, and just as the suspense was building, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I jumped, and my heart rate picked up. I had no idea who would or could possibly be in my house; surely, a killer wouldn't have the courtesy to knock on my bedroom door, would they? I grabbed my Louisville slugger from under my bed and cautiously made my way over to the door. I slowly opened it with one hand, already slinging the bat with the other.

"Woah." A deep masculine voice exclaimed as my swing was stopped by them, grabbing the bat.

"Landon?" I asked, surprised as I relaxed my hand holding the bat.

"Hey." He replied, flashing me his signature smirk that had me moist instantly.

"Um, h-how did you get in my house?" I questioned, taking a step back to which he matched.

"The front door. Don't worry; I put your spare key back." He replied, looking me up and down.

I suddenly felt exposed as his eyes slowly took me in, lingering on my breasts that he could clearly see through my shirt.

He slowly licked his lips, which both excited me and made me nervous at the same time. Without warning, he takes the bat from my hand, tossing it to the side as he grabs me by my hips, pulling me flush against him.

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped as my hardening nipples brushed against his bare chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ava?" He asked before his hands ran down my sides and rested on my ass.

"I mean, you have a girlfriend," I state.

"Your point?" He questioned, moving his hands up, successfully raising my shirt, exposing my bare ass to his cold hands.

A shiver ran down my spine as my mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"You can stop pretending." He said, and I blanched.

"What?" I questioned.

"Come on, Av. You're going to pretend like I don't know?" He asked while squeezing my ass.

"W-what?" I was completely shocked.

"I know that you watch me." He said, taking another step towards me, and again, I stepped back.

"Ho-" I started when he raised his eyebrow.

"I also know that you touch yourself every night too." He added, his hands still resting on my ass.

"I-I don't. I mean, how do you know?" I stuttered.

"Why do you think I keep the blinds open?" He chuckled at the assumingly priceless look on my face.

"I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I got to watch the show afterward." He smirked.

"How."

"You forget. You leave yours open too." After he finishes his sentence, he pushes me backward, and I land on my bed with a gasp.

He follows me, his hands pinning mine to the bed as his lips find mine. I moan lightly as his shorts brushed against my sensitive skin. He pulled back long enough to pull my shirt over my head, his hands ghosting my skin as he did so. He sat back, slowly looking me over. His eyes burned with lust as they crawled over my body. I went to cover myself, but a low growl left his lips as he pushed them back into the bed and attacked my neck with tongue and teeth. He then moved lower, fondling one of my breasts in one hand while he sucked the other between his lips.

I moaned low in my throat as I pulled him closer.

"Landon!" I gasped as he pulled back, blowing cold air on my moist nipple.

A chuckle left his lips as he gave the other the same attention. His kisses went lower; he spent time marking my hip bone before skipping over the place that needed the most attention.

"Please." I gasped out as he scraped his teeth on my inner thigh.

He hummed against my skin, ignoring my plead, and continued to tease me. It seemed like forever before his lips found my core. I moaned, and my fingers flew to his hair pulling him closer. He took no time diving in with his tongue, and it drove me completely wild with desire. His teeth scraped pleasurably against my clit, and I nearly came.

"Please, Landon. I need you." I gasped, and he chuckled against me before replacing his tongue with two of his fingers.

I cried out as my back arched off of the bed.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, curling his fingers, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I grasped the sheets.

Again he chuckled, and before I had the chance to beg, I felt him rubbing the head of his cock against my soaked entrance. His pace was hard, fast, and just what I needed to have me coming within seconds of him being inside of me.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned out, and I could guess that he felt every time my muscles spasm.

He kept going though, despite my requests for him to give me a minute to catch myself, not that I was complaining much. He groaned low in his throat as he continued to pound into me, and I moaned loudly for him. He worked my body like a pro, and before long, I was coming yet again.

"Fuck, Ava." He hissed as I squeezed him tightly.

Again he kept his pace up before stopping altogether.

"Get on your hands and knees." He demanded, and I complied.

He didn't hesitate to enter me again and pick back up his rapid pace.

"Harder." I moaned out, and he complied.

"Fuck yes, harder." I edged him on, and he gripped my hips tight as he gave me exactly what I asked for.

My arms gave out, and I fell forward, my ass sticking up higher as he reached all the right spots.

"Fuck! Stay like that." He groaned, and I had no intention of moving.

"Stay just like that." I did as told, and a shiver ran down my spine as he kissed it.

"I'm gunn-" My voice cut out as yet another orgasm shook my body.

"Damn, girl." Was his groaned response as he stilled.

He pulled out and lay on his back, and I got the message as I straddled his waist and began to ride him. His hands gripped my hips as I bounced almost violently against him, not being able to get enough. He watched my breasts bounce before he grasped them roughly in his hands. I tossed my head back and released a loud moan.

His lips were the next thing to find themselves back on my body, teasing me to no end. He matched my thrusts, so each time, I was taking him to the hilt.

"Fuck." I chanted, my pace slowing, but his' remained steady.

I rolled my hips on top of him, and a choked gasp left my lips as he pinched both my nipples.

"Come." He demanded, and I followed suit, this one was forceful, shaking my body violently as I collapsed on top of him gasping for air.

"Fuck, please no more," I begged once I realized that he had no intentions to stop.

He held my hips firmly in his hands as he thrust into me.

"P-please, I can't handle another." I gasped out, and he groaned as his pace became choppy.

"You can. Here I'll show you." Came his growled response as he slammed into me.

I cried out as I came, this time, I could feel him pulse and jerk inside of me as he shot line after line into me.

"See, it wasn't that hard." He cooed, running his hand through my hair as I rested on top of him.

I hummed in response, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was his deep chuckle.


	7. Wrath

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. My anger levels were high, and if I didn't calm down soon, things would get out of hand. I punched the bag in front of me, dancing around it light on my feet as I threw combos one after another.

I let out another frustrated growl as I punched it one last time, causing it to tear slightly. My muscles tensed under her light touch and I growled out a warning,

"Lyric, not now," I said, yet she stayed, trailing her hands down my back and across my shoulders.

"Use me." She suggested, and I turned quicker than she could process.

"Never recommend something like that again," I state, looking her dead in her eyes.

"I want you to do it." She insisted, and I growled as I backed her into the wall.

I pressed myself firmly against her and placed my hands on the wall trapping her in place.

"I. Don't. Recommend this." I grit out, trying to rein in myself.

"I trust you, and I want you to." She whispered, and my eyes darkened as I stepped back.

"Strip," I demanded, and she eagerly did as told.

"Come." I gestured toward myself.

I took down the punching bag from its hook and went to grab the things I would need.

"Arms out," I instructed, and once she obeyed, I expertly tied her wrist together before looping the rope around the hook.

"So beautiful, so eager to please." I mused, slowly circling her.

"Are you sure you still want to be used?" I questioned as I picked up my favorite flogger.

"Yes, Sir." At her nod, I flicked my wrist forward, and it popped her ass with a satisfying sound.

She moaned as her back arched, and I smiled. I had nearly forgotten how much of a pain slut she was. I continuously flogged her as she moaned out. Her cries of pleasure fueling me on while at the same time, my anger bubbled over and eventually began to dull.

"Your ass is such a pretty red." I mused, massaging her cheeks with a rough hand.

"More, Sir." Se pleaded, tossing her head back.

"How about we try a new toy?" I think out loud.

She moans out her approval as I grab a vibrator as well as the cat o nine.

"Ah, yes, please, Sir." She said as she saw the items.

I nearly snapped at her eagerness to please as I tapped her legs. She immediately spread them, and I ran my hand slowly up her thigh before slipping the vibrator inside of her dripping cunt, switching it to the highest setting.

"Now, let's see if we can get that ass a little redder."

****

"Oh, God, yes. Yes! Please!" She cried out as I picked up a steady rhythm with the cat o nine.

Though she had come multiple times and still wanted me to continue to inflict pain on her was amazing. I could see that her skin was a deep red and no doubt raw, and I am not about to lose all that's left of my control and my rules all because of my wrath. I put the cat o nine away and walked back to her.

"Are you okay, my pet?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir." She said in a low whisper as she tried to calm her harsh breathing.

"That's good. You're such a good girl." I cooed as I slowly untied her wrist and massaged the stiffness out of them.

"Such a good girl," I repeated, and she smiled up at me with those oh so innocent eyes.

"Are you done using me, Sir?" She asked meekly.

"You did such a good job of helping me today," I said, pulling her over and rubbing the special cream onto the reddened skin of her ass and breasts.

I took my time with her and worked slowly, causing her to moan loudly as she pushed herself into my hands.

"Such a good job, and now it's time for your reward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see these characters in a different light, stick around for my story, Horseman's Ride, under our main pseudo-NevaehHM.


End file.
